He Was My Hope
by DerylHaikese
Summary: Warning: this fanfic has spoilers for the true ending. It's a short imagining of what may have happened just after the last moment we're shown.


**SPOILERS FOR TRUE ENDING**

**So this idea has been in my head ever since I saw the true ending. What would Agnès' reaction be? Here's my guess...**

* * *

As Agnès turned the corner with Edea and Egil, something caught her eye in the graveyard. A body lay there. She turned and realised it was Tiz. 'Oh, he must have fallen asleep,' she thought. A smile appeared on her face, and she shouted out, 'Tiz! Wake up! We are going!'

He didn't answer.

Agnès skipped over to him, still smiling, and again shouted, 'Wake up!'

He didn't answer.

Agnès felt a little concerned, but believed Tiz was playing with her. 'Okay, the joke is over now. You can get up.'

He didn't answer.

'I mean it. Wake up.' She knelt next to him and slapped his face. 'This is getting irritating now.'

He didn't answer.

Edea had slowly wandered over, after telling Egil to move ahead. Agnès was fairly scared now. 'You're making me terrified, Tiz. Just wake up. This behaviour is unacceptable.'

He didn't answer.

Agnès hovered her head over his mouth, trying to hear a breath. She couldn't hear anything. Her heart sank. She turned to her Eternian friend. 'Where are the asterisks?'

The blonde blinked at the vestal.

'Where are the asterisks?' Agnès raised her voice.

'I had hoped we would never need them again... but... I did save one. The white mage.'

Agnès didn't have to say anything to make Edea pull out the asterisk from a satchel. The vestal grabbed the asterisk and used it. She rushed to the inn, picked up the sage's staff that she had treasured, and returned, all the while hoping they weren't too late.

She cast a simple Cure. Nothing happened. She cast a more powerful Cura. Nothing happened. She cast an even more powerful Curada and still nothing would work.

Edea laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder. 'Agnès...'

'No! I will not give up!' She tried a Curaga, and repeated the spell again and again and again, but Tiz would not react. Soon enough, she had run out of mana.

'He cannot be dead!' Her cheeks became waterfalls.

'There's nothing we can do, Agnès, he won't wake up.' Edea cursed herself for saying something she felt was so heartless. 'I might have well just straight out said, "He's dead," it wouldn't have made any more difference,' she said to herself. She felt a few tears seep out of her eyes.

Agnès cried uncontrollably. 'I-I cared for him so much!'

The Eternian wrapped her arms around the vestal, squeezing her tightly.

After a long moment of soaking her friends' shoulder with tears, Agnès calmed, and said, 'Thank you, Edea… that's what he would have done… I cannot believe he just went like that. I do hope this doesn't offend you, but as much as you and Ring- I mean Alter-'

'His name is Ringabel. It always has been, and always will be.'

'As much as you and Ringabel have become like family to me, Tiz was… he was there from the start. When I saw his face looking on to the gaping hole that once held his village, it held no joy. He had nothing else to live for. And when the Sky Knights attacked, I wanted him away. It was my job and my job alone to restore the Crystals, and I could not let the lone survivor of a horrific tragedy die. But when he called me his hope, I felt a sense of protection; a safeguard for me on my quest. And he was my hope too. He said I was the one thing he could fight for, and he was the one thing I wanted to fight for. No challenge should be faced alone. That's what he showed me. I had been taught that, as a vestal, I should devote myself to the Crystals, but I believe I devoted myself to Tiz. Have I blasphemed?'

Edea had been moved by Agnès' speech. 'No, you haven't. You devoted yourself as much to the Crystals as you did to Tiz. Your purpose was to restore the Crystals, but along the way you restored _him_.'

'You are right.' The vestal started welling up again. 'I just love him so much!'

Edea didn't think twice about holding her again. 'He loved you too. It wasn't hard to see your bond. All those blushes, and all those noises of embarrassment when Ringabel and I remarked about something happening between you two.' She thought she could make a little happiness out of the situation.

She succeeded. Agnès made a little giggle. 'I guess… somewhere deep inside of my heart… I knew he loved me too.'

'And I'm sure he knew you loved him as well.'

The brunette broke herself free of the blonde's grip, and looked over her hero's body. She bent over from her kneeling position and gently touched his lips with hers.

A slow rhythm pulsated on the ground underneath him...

* * *

**This is my first fanfic work, so it may not be up to standards. I have to say I'm very excited for Bravely Second, because both Tiz and Agnès are to play a part in it. Maybe we'll get that moment we've wanted to see.**


End file.
